Wrong Move REACH
by Glimare
Summary: One Shot: They took Nightwing's team. He's not easily fooled Blue. He's a detective for pete's sake and you're a horrible actor! You took his friends, his family. Wrong move.


**Disclaimer:** wow! haven't had to do one of these in a while! anywho, even though Nightwing has been unanimously voted as the sexiest/hottest comic book character of all time, I can't own him. I'm more of a Tim Drake fan anyway.

I was sorely tempted to write a fic last week about Dick getting horribly depressed and shaken about the team getting beaten and captured by Blue Beetle, but I kept getting wishy washy on it. I think this turned out pretty good though. Not any talking though. And for those wondering, I'm still working on my other fics, just getting a load of others out of my head first. Don't worry, they're not dropped. ^^V

* * *

**Wrong Move REACH**

When Nightwing heard over the intercom that his team, _his team_, was abducted, the only thing that stopped him from breaking down right then and there was the mission Batman drove into his soul. He had stiffened reflexively when Robin's emergency signal went out, his heart stopping when it suddenly vanished as well.

Everyone was gone. Everyone but Beetle.

Hearing the young hero's story, his blood began to boil. Boomtube, that he could confirm. But Blue had been acting out of character lately. Far too sure of himself and talking to the press. That was not how Jamie worked. He claimed Green Beetle fixed his scarab so it couldn't control him, but it was fishy. What was it Batman always said about aliens? "_Don't trust them._"

Okay, he said that about everyone. Bats was paranoid, but he meant well. It took years for him and Superman to have the friendship they now enjoyed. But he still had kryptonite in case the man went rogue (which happened more often than either liked). Contingency plan for everything.

Still, the rage inside Nightwing kept his fear at bay. His detective training kept his rage from lashing out. He needed to get answers, asap.

Other than confirming the others no longer had signals and that a boomtube had been used, he needed more before believing him. Quite a bit didn't add up in the guy's short story. There were two other flyers on the team, and Batman had used a grapple to keep out of one before. Flash used his speed once to do the same, and Superman's grip was able to keep him stable as well. And why didn't Blue grab one of the others? Robin was pretty light if weight was an issue, and he and Impulse were friends. Things didn't add up.

So he did what he did best. Investigated. He looked around the entire docking bay. Every single corner. Signs of a struggle scattered across the room, mostly permanent damage that couldn't be fixed quickly. There was no mention of a fight when they entered the bay earlier. The airlock controls were damaged, and by laser blast. Then he found the birdarang. They were only used recently, and Tim insisted they should be used on tougher opponents.

The scan revealed Blue Beetle's micro healing droids on it.

All at once he went cold. It couldn't be a coincidence. He sure didn't believe in them. Robin had tried to call out for help and all he found was scratches and a birdarang. Boomtube activity didn't necessarily mean Apokolips or Intergang. It was just a tool. A quick exit. A total betrayal.

At his wearhome he glowered at the screen. He just finished calling in sick for a few team members and informing parents in the know about their children's statuses. And the REACH were just talking to the world about War World. They had the nerve to say only one person saved Earth from the enormous machine. One person. They may as well declare their sleeper agent was now active and on mode.

Glaring at the screen and barely containing his panic fueled rage, Nightwing snapped the birdarang's wing off. His team was gone. His family was gone. All of them. Alfred was the only family he had on Earth at the moment. Of his friends, he only knew the general locations of a few of them: Roy, Wally, Kaldur, Artemis, M'gann, Zatanna, Raquel, and La'gan. Two undercover, one retired, one hospitalized, two now Leaguers, one captive helping undercovered ones, and one he didn't know if he was a hero or retired anymore. Of the League, there was only a handful left. The location of the runaways who had potential to be part of the team or League was still in question but he had an idea. This would be an ideal time for an invasion.

Too bad they made one very bad mistake.

They made him mad. Things just got personal and one thing the REACH hadn't learned yet was that with humans, as soon as you attacked their family or friends, made it personal, there was nothing stopping them.

They just awakened a real threat: Dick Grayson, the man who'd so anything and everything to bring his family back together in one piece. If they weren't, the REACH were dead.

"Hold on guys. I'm coming."

END

* * *

A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUNNN! Bad move REACH! Taking away all the things that keep Dickybird stable... now he's the only active teammember and he's got no one to keep him in check in the field. Congrats! you're dead. Just let him get some 100% proof sugar and we're saved! XD


End file.
